


Gone with the self of the day

by Caneeve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Lev seems to be a given, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Flustered Kuroo, Kuroo is whipped, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Slight Manga Spoilers for Chapter 269, The third years are just confused, tired Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneeve/pseuds/Caneeve
Summary: After being chased around the court during the game against Sarukawa, the only thing Kozume Kenma wants to do is sleep and never wake up. But Kuroo isn’t there.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Gone with the self of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I’m not a native english speaker and ninety percent of the time I have no idea what the fuck I’m even doing but oh well

Kozume Kenma is fucking exhausted. 

His legs hurt as if he ran a marathon, finished first, and decided to do the whole thing over. He curses gravity with every step he has to take to get back to their hotel. 

It’s dark already when they arrive. Sometimes there are stars peeking through the clouds and the moon gives off enough light so they can walk safely. One of the streetlights in front of the hotel isn’t working. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the sign on the front door reminds him of its way too fitting name, he immediately heads upstairs to their rooms. 

His eyelids are heavy and his feet feel like someone decided it was a good idea to make shoes out of metal. 

It’s been a long day. 

A long day mostly consisting of playing volleyball, watching others play volleyball, and way too uncomfortable bus rides. 

All he wants to do right now is pass out as soon as his head hits the pillow, but it just doesn’t seem to work. 

It’s times like this where he wishes he could hate volleyball and simply quit, but it’s not as easy as it sounds. 

He does like volleyball, of course he does. 

Otherwise, he would’ve quit a while ago, even if it’d hurt Kuroo's feelings. But he isn’t just doing this for him, even though sometimes when Kuroo gives him a thankful smile after a particularly stressful game, he thinks he is. 

He likes the game for what it is, he likes having strong enemies he has to defeat. 

He likes analyzing their moves, he kind of likes seeing the anger in their eyes and hell, he likes helping his friends win. 

(He won’t start on Yamamoto and his weird abstract concepts like having guts, but Kenma isn’t one to easily give up. Even if the other team starts targeting him and forcing him to do the one thing he hates most: exercise.)

Kenma sometimes wishes for a clone he could just pilot with a video game controller. The clone would do all his work and Kenma could pretend reality was just a game for him to master. Learn all the skills, get to the highest level, and lay back for the rest of his life. 

It’s not even close to being that easy and he knows that. 

Reality is confusing and he is lazy as fuck, but shortcuts and cheat codes aren’t difficult to find if you know what you are looking for. 

There are no shortcuts or cheat codes for falling in love. 

He realized that some time ago and the news didn’t shock him as much as he thought it would. 

He can feel himself falling deeper and deeper and there’s no edge he could grab to stop himself. It's steady and constant. 

Falling for Kuroo is as easy as beating the first level in a video game after having played it through several times. 

And he thinks that maybe, just like he chooses to start this level, he chooses to fall in love with his childhood friend. Because if not Kuroo, who else? So maybe it is cheating to fall in love with Kuroo, but does it really matter? 

Kenma’s thoughts keep going in circles and become foggy as if he’s about to fall asleep, but it never happens. 

It’s still quite early and he’s the only one in the room. Somewhere down the hall, he can hear Lev and Yaku arguing about something. It’s cold and he’s tired and he tries hard, but sleep won’t come. 

Every few minutes he rolls over in a desperate attempt to change something about his situation. But hell, sleep is so close, just in his grasp and it keeps slipping through his fingers. 

He’s good at being alone. In fact, it’s easier for him. But right now he’s alone in this giant, empty room. 

Kuroo is still sitting downstairs with the other third years (and Lev, by the sounds of it), probably talking about something nerdy. 

Not sprawled out on the futon next to Kenma, snoring and talking in his sleep. And if Kenma’s honest, he misses it. Normally he would want to curse or glare at somebody and keep playing his games until the burden on his eyelids got too heavy. 

But exhausted Kenma is quite a bit different than normal Kenma, or normal /tired Kenma, for that matter. Kuroo often jokes that they should force him to exercise more so Exhausted Kenma doesn’t stay hidden all the time. In this moment he's out there and the one thing he needs to sleep is Kuroo. 

Kenma doesn’t think he’s able to concentrate on a game right now. He gets up and immediately wants to lay back down, but instead, he stumbles down the hall with half-opened eyes. 

He's aware that he's just wearing his pajamas with the little cats on it, but can't find it in himself to care. 

The carpet is soft beneath his naked feet, and the lights ads a little bit too bright, so he squints. He probably looks like a gremlin in search of food. 

Kenma watches the four people from the top of the stairs and ponders if it's a good idea. But his sleep-deprived brain isn't able to form any coherent thoughts, so he just says fuck it and makes his way down the stairs. 

Lev is the first one to notice him and he waves excitedly. He and the third-years are sharing one couch, while Kuroo is sprawled out on the other, an arm thrown over the armrest. 

”Look who decided to join us”, Yaku says and Kenma thinks that he sounds exactly likes his mother after he’d spend several days inside his room. 

They all look at him as if they're expecting something. Kenma just murmurs something that could be interpreted as a curse and contemplates what to do next. Kuroo is right in front of him, a slightly worried look on his face. 

”Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”, Kai Nobuyuki asks. 

”Not as tired as I thought I would be”, Kenma answers and it's a lie but who cares. 

They resume their conversation while Kenma is standing there awkwardly, watching them. Kuroo doesn't turn his head back and just looks at him. 

Kenma recognizes that look and smiles. 

He isn't a cuddly person, not really. He likes wrapping himself in blankets while playing video games, but he's never been one to initiate physical contact. 

However, those rules do not apply to exhausted Kenma. 

So when Kuroo opens his arms in an inviting gesture, Kenma doesn't even hesitate or question how it would look like to the others. 

He just sighs and lets himself fall in Kuroo’s embrace, buries his face in the crook of his neck, and wraps his arms around him. 

”Holy shit, that's adorable”, he hears Lev say and he feels Kuroo chuckle softly. 

Sometimes he wonders if it is just as easy for Kuroo to fall in love with /him. If he chose to do so or if it just happened. 

He's sure that Kuroo loves him back. 

They have never talked about it and now they're in this weird place between friendship and romance, not quite lovers but still something more than friends. 

He knows that Kuroo would say something if it weren't for Kenma. Kenma doesn’t want to talk about it. It makes things even more complicated and he isn’t ready for it. Talking about it meant he had to act and make decisions. 

It was easier to ignore and just enjoy the feeling of being loved back. The time would come, but it was not now. 

”Since when are they like this. Are you sure that's Kenma?”, he can hear Lev whisper, but Yaku's answer is too quiet to hear. 

Kenma knows that Kuroo is blushing right now, but he doesn't lift his head to check. 

He feels so, so tired. Kuroo is here now and there are the muffled voices of the others. 

He sighs one last time and doesn't even notice when he falls asleep. 

(The next day they get woken up by their amused coach. They’re still lying on the couch.)

**Author's Note:**

> This i my first fic in english lol, feedback appreciated


End file.
